


It's All in the I's

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kinky comment!fics written for the BSG kink prompt "first or second person drabbles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public Performance - Roslin/Zarek

The president of the Twelve Colonies has lost her mind.

At some point her foot escaped its heel and wound up on my thigh. I know exactly what she’s planning when I feel her toes begin to curl. 

I shoot her a pleading look and she smiles sweetly. Her voice is even as she goes on about the proposal we’ve been talking about for the last hour and suddenly I realize I can’t remember for the life of me what it is. 

Her toes find their target and I feel myself getting hard and fast. I can feel a groan rising in my throat and I realize Laura Roslin really would make me come in front of the entire frakking Quorum.

Gods, think about something else. Anything else. Dead babies. Rotting corpses. 

Oh, Gods, this feels so good. So frakking good. 

“Mr. Vice-President? Tell us what you think about the delegate’s proposal, please.”


	2. Emergency Meeting - Bill/Saul/Laura

“Who has the deck?”

“Agathon,” I hear Saul grunt from behind Laura. Her fingers are working my belt buckle as his remove her skirt. I can smell her arousal before it’s even off and I can’t resist imagining her squirming in her chair, soaking her underwear, while running the Quorum meeting.

It’s hard and fast and our usual, me frakking Laura and Saul frakking me. Laura’s screams her release before either of us, which doesn’t follow the normal agenda, and a stray thought flashes through my mind.

If only Helo knew his shift got extended so his commanding officers could attend to the president’s need to be frakked senseless.


	3. Fulfilled - Bill/Saul/Laura

I can feel Bill’s cock jump when Saul enters me and his ab muscles tensing under my back and I know he won’t be able to last long. I clench my ass around his length and hear his breath catch at my ear. 

Saul enters slowly and for a moment having both of them inside is too much. I shift my legs open wider, eliciting a grunt from Bill, and the ache shifts from pain to pleasure just as Saul hits bottom and starts pulling back out again.

He’s begins thrusting slowly, aware of what the movement does to both of us, and Bill’s groaning almost immediately. Saul’s fingers find my clit and I let my eyes flutter shut.

Bill’s breathing changes and he starts making guttural sounds deep at the back of his throat and I know when he comes he’s gonna come hard. 

Faster, Saul,” I pant, opening my eyes to see his reaction to the order. He ups the rhythm effortlessly and I can tell from the way he’s clenched his eye shut that he’s close too. 

“Frak, oh, frak.” 

Bill is roaring in my ear and his cock plunges even deeper in my ass as he arches his back and pushes down hard on my hips. I lose it at that moment and I know on some level my shuddering has done Saul in as well because he’s jerking erratically, prolonging my climax as he chases his own.


End file.
